


人马N

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro





	人马N

半魅魔，是个比魅魔数量还稀少的存在。  
首先，魅魔因为体质问题，不容易受精。其次，半魅魔对力量掌控不熟练，很容易突然发情。所以对于一些会玩的种族来说，半魅魔是比魅魔更受欢迎的宠物，可以看对方突然发情，红着脸索要。  
不过这些都是后话了。

现在在森林里有一只迷路的半魅魔。  
智已经在森林里走了很久，他总觉得自己好像在前进却又好像在一个地方打转。但是没办法，半魅魔知道呆在这空无一人的森林是对自己不利的，他继续走着，就这样迷路到一块神奇的区域里。  
“离开。” 正当智被里面气息所吸引，手持弓箭的人马突然出现。  
N已经跟了智很久了，人马族天生擅长观察森林里的动静，他们是收到森林庇护的族群，自然也会好好保护森林的安全。尤其是这片森林有着重要的要保护的东西。  
而这家伙，离那个东西太近了。  
知道对方只是单纯的迷路，并不是有意触及这里。N只是将手搭在弓箭上，作为警告。

“人马先生，你知道怎么出去吗？” 智好不容易看到了别的生物，自然突然开始激动起来，却突然感受到有粘液从屁股里流出来  
“我带你出去。” 人马转身，却发现少年并没有跟上，而且还闻到了一股异香，让N的身体也有点躁动。回头发现，小家伙的脸红红的，那双漂亮的琥珀色的眼睛里，充满了欲望。  
“人马先生，帮帮我。” 小家伙一副难受的样子，凑近了人马，N这才看清对方被头发遮住的尖耳，和已经开始失焦的双眸。  
“你是魅魔？？？” N还没来得及为自己的粗心大意后悔，就被一股力量按住。他看着小魅魔凑过来，钻到自己的身下。  
突然发情的智已经考虑不了那么多的事情了，脑子里只叫嚣着好饿好饿。  
他凑到人马已经半勃的阴茎处，呼吸着那处带着点腥臭的味道，伸出舌头舔了一下。  
！N整个人抖动了一下。本来在半魅魔发情带来的异香下，他自己也有点欲火攻心，在努力强忍。而少年的动作让他完全勃起。  
“好大。” 智看着比自己小臂还要粗的肉柱。伸出手帮人马上下套弄着，还用嘴将整个龟头含在嘴里，舌头在马眼里打着转。还时不时猛地吸一下。  
N虽然看不见身下的情况，但是不断涌来的快感，还有少年想吸允棒棒糖一样发出的咂咂声，无一不撩拨着他的理智。N忍不住，摆动着自己的臀部，想让少年吞下更多。  
智这边已经用自己的口水混合着肉棒顶端分泌的透明液体，把原本干净的肉棒弄的一团糟。双手还把这些液体均匀的抹在狰狞的肉柱上，连根部两个积攒着大量精华的囊袋都被智照顾到，攥在手里按摩揉捏着。  
还是处子的N哪受过这种刺激，人马本来就是性欲不高的种族，他们的身型注定了性爱是一件不容易的事情，而在半魅魔的挑逗下，N射出了第一发浓精。  
智没想到对方会突然射精，躲闪不及，白浆糊在脸上，滴落在少年的锁骨上，顺着身子往下滑。半魅魔一边从马腹下钻出来一边从脸上滑了一抹塞到嘴里，“人马先生的味道很不错。”  
N本来还在高潮的恍惚中，就看到少年带着纯情的脸做着那么淫荡的动作，刚刚射精后的阴茎再次勃起。  
智趴到旁边的一块石头上，扒开自己的后穴，向N发出邀请。“人马先生，请。我帮你做好准备了。”  
看着少年上半身还穿着衣服，上面还溅满了精斑，现在还主动求着自己进入，柔软充满了肉感的臀瓣中间，有朵粉色小花一样的凸起，因为少年邀约的动作，正在一张一合。N也懒得思考那么多了，将前蹄落在少年身旁的石头两侧。  
刚把肉棒抵住那个入口，N就感到顶端被一个嘴唇一样包住，吞吞吐吐。人马没忍住，臀部一发力，整根干到了最深处。太爽了，N忍不住发出一声呻吟。而身下的智则是完全失神了。本来人马的阴茎就跟魅魔不配套。那么粗大的肉棒又是直接一根到底。幸亏半魅魔天赋异禀，自身分泌出的肠液还有智前面帮N的肉棒做好的润滑，使得半魅魔没有受伤。智发出一声爽到不行的尖叫，眼里最后一丝的理智彻底消失，嘴里喃喃着，“小穴要变成人马先生的肉棒的形状了。”  
N则是进去就爽到头皮发麻，内里的肉壁仿佛有生命一样按压着自己的柱身，仿佛有无数小嘴凑上来吸允着自己的肉棒。又正确听到了少年的淫言淫语，刺激得N没空管魅魔是否适用了自己的粗大，就无师自通地开始抽插起来。人马并不会什么花样，就靠着本能得整根抽出再干进去，透明的粘液在两人的交合处越积越多，加上快速抽插的动作，居然弄出一圈白白的泡沫黏在魅魔的穴口。人马的阴茎有时候会因为动作太大而不小心滑出来，正巧戳到魅魔自己的肉棒和后面的卵袋，弄的小魅魔发出更多的呻吟。  
“人马老公太厉害了。。。不行了。。。肚子都要被戳破了。”智抱着双腿努力固定着自己不被N直接顶出去。这个姿势可以让他看到在人马干到最深处的时候，自己的肚皮也会凸出肉棒的形状。  
“要变成人马先生专用的小马肉穴了。” 魅魔被干的已经开始胡乱发骚，不断涌来的快感虽然安慰了体内叫嚣的饥饿，但是还是很想要精液。智收紧了内壁，对精液的渴求使得他无意识发动了魅魔的本能，穴肉紧紧地缠上肉棒，开始榨精。  
N被这样一弄，差点精关失守，他好不容易忍住。有点生气地对着发骚的魅魔，“就那么想要精液吗？小骚货？”  
“要，要人马先生把精液都射给我，我可以给人马先生生个小人马。”  
被诨话刺激的N，抵着自己发现的魅魔的敏感点，又快又狠地干了十几下。直接把智送上了高潮。  
魅魔深处喷出的温热液体全部浇到人马的勃发的柱头上，N爽得俊美的五官都被欲望扭曲了，红着眼抽插了几十下，然后抵在小魅魔的最深处，源源不断射进去了自己积攒已久的精华。

END


End file.
